


Home

by honeydewed



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I've been wanting to write this one since I wrote the other one, Olberic & Primrose - Freeform, Olberic Eisenberg & Primrose Azelhart - Freeform, Olberic Eisenberg x Primrose Azelhart - Freeform, Olberic/Primrose - Freeform, Primrose & Olberic - Freeform, Primrose Azelhart & Olberic Eisenberg - Freeform, Primrose Azelhart x Olberic Eisenberg - Freeform, Primrose Azelhart/Olberic Eisenberg - Freeform, Primrose/Olberic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: "In fact, I know you're the most trustworthy of all, and that's why I travel with you." or Olberic and Primrose finish their adventure and go to where they belong.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or Octopath Traveler. Mention of their being a final boss but just a mention of it. Minor story spoilers. I hope you enjoy!

Revenge felt like little more than a fleeting plume of smoke wafting through bloodied fingers.

Both knight and dancer once housed a raging inferno stoked by the possibility of revenge yet they both yielded something intangible. Olberic's quest led him to relive old memories and open up old wounds. Hornberg fell, Erhardt betrayed him, and he felt like a shadow. Olberic became a mere wisp of what he'd once been, a broken man with no true purpose. Somewhere along the road he found his reason to be. He found a cause for him to lift his sword was birthed to defend those unable to do so. He was their sword and shield. Olberic was the strength of those who were meek and unable to defend themselves. Olberic's hand grew steadier with each slash and a new fire returned to his stomach as he journeyed across the land. Primrose couldn't fathom why she'd suffered so. Her father, her dignity, and her first love were all lost. By the time she sank her father's dagger into the heart of the man that stole him she felt nothing but a bitter sadness. Emptiness filled the place she housed her malice. Once all those horrible feelings left she was open to new ones. She found something sweeter than revenge, the company of her friends who all aided her and accompanied her to her father's grave where she was finally able to mourn.

One final adventure finally parts the party. The eight of them have been through so much and all thoroughly enjoy each other's company but obligations call out to them and await them in the place they belong. Most begin to taper off in pairs because they're heading in the same direction and no one is quite prepared to say "goodbye" to one another. H'annit and Ophilia take to the north in order to fill the roles their adoptive father's assigned to them. Tressa insist on accompanying Cyrus to the east to read more journals and purchase a stationary set to write to her new friends. Alfyn's arm hooks Therion's unshackled shoulders as the young men head west side by side like old friends to acquire targets. For the apothecary he hopes to heal and the thief hopes to steal. The journey began with the dancer and warrior and they rounded more people on their trek but now it's the two that remain

Olberic helped fell her former captor, he aided in the burial her only friend among the dancing girls, and asked for nothing beyond to help her. All he asked was to remain by her side because it was the right thing to do and as they traveled he told her the tale of his fallen kingdom and the men who died due to the betrayal of his closest companion. The two of them were horrifically cheated by the people they depended upon the most. Primrose gave up on meeting a knight in shining armor when her father died, but a man like Olberic makes her believe that men from fairy tales can truly exist. 

"Lady Primrose," Olberic's deep voice holds hesitance as he steps closer to her. "The air is quite still without our companions and I fear I've taken for granted the joyful chatter from their company, it's been years since I," he clears his throat. "It's been so long that I've become..." 

"Oh Olberic," Primrose smiles. "You miss them, you're a big softy."

Head erect and shoulders back he stifles a scoff. It's true but she needn't say it aloud! "Indeed," humbleness overtakes him and he bows his head in earnest. "It's been ages since I've been in the company of friends." Eight separate people from eight corners of Orsterra with eight purposes finally fulfilled all happened to find one another and befriend each other. "I'm to return to Cobblestone," his journey's over now too. "Erhardt was correct it's been far too long since I've been," he can picture the remote village and he says the next statement with pride, "Since I've been home."

Primrose's heart flutters and she repeats him, "Home." Noblecourt was her home, the manor she grew up in and once served as a nest for a Crow now sits vacant. She should reclaim it but the thought of returning to such a place with all those memories in the empty halls she'd have to face alone ties her stomach in knots. "It's best you return Olberic," confidence rises. He deserves to rest and she shouldn't burden him any further. All of them have their separate ways to travel now. Eventually, Ophilia and H'annit will part so the cleric can oversee her church and grieve properly. The huntress would return to the wild among her creatures and in the footsteps of her master. Tressa's path will lead her back to her parents who are waiting for her with open arms. Cyrus will hole himself in a quiet spot to research and tutor his pupils. Alfyn will continue to undercharge his patients and perhaps Therion will run off into the night to be on his own again but more open to befriend others. Olberic too belongs some place and she jingles as she turns away from him. Flipping her hair with her hand playfully she nods, "Farewell then Olberic I pray our paths cross again." She can't look at him. If she looks at him he'll shatter her resolve. She must find her own path. 

"My lady," Olberic's hand shoots towards her wrist but he grasps it delicately. "Wait," she stops moving but doesn't turn. "Please," he begins. "Please wait." She turns to him with glassy eyes.

Olberic's heart freezes. As a knight, even though he's no longer a proper one, he's bound to a code of chivalry. A chivalrous man never brings tears to a lady fair's eyes! "Come, come with me," he bends the knee to his lady and swallows. "I'm old," older than her. "I've little to offer," he foolishly wags his miserable tongue and spouts out such honest statements. She renders him speechless and despite his age makes his stomach flip but now he can't help but ramble. Bashful as ever he watches her wipe her eyes. When she laughs, he can't help but smile. Many times in their journey he stepped before her to prevent a blow, attempted to be of some use to her. "My house is small and the floor creeks," his modest home must sound like a hut to a refined lady like herself. "There's little in it and I fear it's evident a," his ears burn like hot coals. "Well a bachelor lives alone there but I promise on my honor I keep it tidy." Primrose keeps still as he loosens his grip and she turns further to face him. His hand travels down hers until he clutches her dainty fingers. "Should you return with me I promise I'll take care of you, I'll make certain you're looked after and want for nothing providing I can give it to you," what can he offer her? A small home and the company of an old man. Can he be of any use to her? He's a sword of the people and their shield but he wants to continue to protect her if he can. He wants to do anything he can for her. "The mountain air is sweet and the livestock hardy and delicious," he prattles on unable to silence himself. "Lady Primrose," his fingers squeeze hers. "Should you return with me I promise, I, I shan't keep you and if you wish to leave at any time you may but well I'd rather I'd be honored if you...I," Olberic's scarred forehead graces her hand and ghosts along her knuckles. Unable to look at her he feels his nerve begin to falter. Olberic can fell an entire army on his own but saying such things to Primrose makes him feel cowardly. Blushing he squeezes his eyes shut and prepares himself for her rejection or laughter, "Please come to Cobblestone with me." How foolish he must look upon his knee and voice trembling like a frightened child. "You and I, we needn't be alone anymore and I'd be honored if we can continue to travel to my home and remain," together. "It would honor me if we..." He can't say it aloud. 

"Alright."

Olberic's eyes snap to her face. Surely, he's misheard her! After a pathetic plea like that she can't consider his idea. Gaping at her he asks uncertainly, "You, you shall accompany me then?"

Primrose's dark eyes vanish as she nods down at him blinking back her tears. "Yes," she doesn't need to be alone anymore. "Olberic, take me with you." 

Olberic's pleased he's on his knee otherwise he's certain his knees would have buckled under him and he'd have fallen straight to the ground. 

"I said before I trust you and I'll continue to follow you," she nods. 

There's no need for their paths to deviate. 

* * *

Springtime still holds a tenuous chill to the air but it makes the mountains all the lovelier. Distant flowers dot the patches of grass shepherds take their sheep to. Flower petals unfurl from the buds prepared to accept the bright sunlight of summer. Olberic's steps feel light as he climbs higher and higher up the familiar path. Despite him being gone for so long, hardly anything's changed. The wind toys with the grass and he breathes in the fresh air. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he reaches back to help Primrose so she can steady herself. She steps up and holds his hand.

The white skirt of her dress billows in the wind, and her wrists are silent. She's swapped out her dancer's garb for something a little warmer. 

"This is Cobblestone," he announces as her hand slips from his. "I," he hears something behind him.

Philip dashes from his hiding spot and strikes at his teacher. Olberic doesn't give him the chance and he turns easily on his heel to block his attack. Philip stumbles back and the boy laughs, "Crivens, sir, you always was quick as lightnin' and you ain't slowed down none that I can tell!" The boy's praise clues Primrose into who he is. 

Olberic's stance relaxes as he beams with pride. Hands clap against Philip's shoulders and Olberic heartily congratulates him for carrying on in his studies with swordplay. Primrose stands back admiring the two, he's rather sweet with children. "Though next time you must be more careful lest you hit a civilian in the crossfire," Olberic quietly admonishes his pupil.

Philip's sparkling eyes tear away from Sir Olberic and into her direction. His eyes grow large as saucers and he steps back, "'Swounds! Sir! You came back 'ere with a missus!" Philip smacks his forehead and he declares he must announce the return of the knight to their town. Eager to tell them he races down the path and calls out. 

A missus? Olberic's eyes shift to Primrose as he silently muses over what he's gained since they've met. There's so much more for him to protect compared to the first few steps of his quest. He must continue to train and be strong, there's so much he must fight for. "My lady, I'm afraid they'll be waiting but you're welcome to my home if you're tired."

Primrose takes his arm and she says, "It's fine, Olberic. I'll have to meet them all soon and I'd rather make a good impression on them." She winks and he guides her down the path. 

"Sir Olberic!" a cheerful chorus arises and arms fly skyward. Philip's back to his tutor and he greets him properly, "Welcome home, sir!"  

Olberic's massive hand practically swallows young Philip's head as relief pours into his words, "Ah it's good to be back."

Curious eyes drift to Primrose. A few of the patrolmen's jaws go slack and they look between the young woman and former knight. The shepherds, shepherdesses, innkeeper, barman, and the headman are all entranced by the dancer. Even without her finery, even wearing a simple dress, and standing still she's still enchanting. A few whispers arise. "Forgive me," Olberic's voice cuts through like a blade. "I was so caught up in my return I neglected to introduce the Lady Primrose Azelhart. Without her aid I may not have returned. She'll be taking residence here." Primrose smiled familiar with being center stage. Slipping from his arm she nods.

"It's a pleasure," without vengeance to take up space in her body there's nothing more but warmth. "I've heard so much of everyone I pray we get along." Serenely Primrose smiles and Olberic watches a few of his guardsmen lean against each other for support. Poor lads knees must have buckled. 

Philip tugs at his teacher's hand to draw his attention to him. Clearing his throat he poses his question a little too loud despite him being sure he's hardly above a whisper, "Sir where'd you get such a pretty miss? You ain't 'itched yet right? Think I could-" Philip's stopped by his mother. 

"Philip!"

Philip's eyes close and he winces upset he's upset his mother. 

Olberic laughs heartily. "My eager pupil, you've reminded me I'm to teach you another lesson," affectionately he tussles his pupil's hair. "Tomorrow, I promise." 

Philip's mother breaks away from the crowd to place her hand on her son's shoulder. Humbly she nods to Primrose, "Welcome miss, it's a pleasure to 'ave you 'ere and sir welcome 'ome." 

* * *

"Methinks it's 'igh time I went on an adventure to prove meself."

"Why? You 'oping to find a bird like Miss Primrose?"

"Oh sod off! As if you'd not like a lass like that on your arm!"

* * *

Olberic's honest words from before ring true as he closes the door behind her. It'd a modest home with little in it beyond a table with a single chair, a single bed, closet, a chimney with a cooking pot, and fire. Surprisingly, there's no dust on anything and she supposes someone's been looking after it in the event Olberic came back. Everyone in this little town truly cares for each other, she can scarcely believe it's a distant neighbor to Sunshade. Olberic sets both their packs down by the door and removes the bastard sword from his hip. 

It truly is a bachelor pad and she examines his home. A place like this is in desperate need of a woman's touch and she's already imagining other things he can put in it to make it look a little nicer. Olberic removes his outer armor so he's more comfortable. "Tis a folly of man to never recognize how comfortable and warm one's home is until one's been away from it," a man never truly knew happiness until it leaves. His mother said that when he'd been a lad and back then he didn't understand but he does now. Eyes drift to Primrose, he'll have to appreciate his happiness. "It's small but I'm sure we can make it a little bigger if you."

"It's a fine home Olberic," she reassures him. "I'm happy to be here."

"Primrose," Olberic begins as he rests his hand atop her shoulder. "I-" Primrose's arms snake around his neck and she leans against him. The top of her head scarcely comes close to his chest and he slowly begins to embrace her. A quiet place like this, away from the desert, away from their pain, and where they can start a new life together. His heart beats wildly and he tucks her hair behind her ear. 

"Sir!" 

Philip swings the door open, "Seein' as you and the miss just came back mother said we should play 'osts and invite you both to dinner." 

Olberic's going to have to start locking his door as well as teach his pupil not to swing open the doors without knocking. "A fine offer, Philip, indeed I'm grateful for it. My lady, would you accompany me?"

 Dinner's nice. Tavern food is all well and good but there's something about food being made specifically for one that makes it tastier. Olberic recounts his heroic feats, making sure to keep the bloody bits out at the dinner table, and how he and Primrose met with others. He boasts about how strong the dancer is and how capable a fighter she is. "As to be expected of sir, to find a lady that could best 'im in a fight," 

"Philip!" his mother playfully swats the back of his head. 

In the quiet town, Primrose shines like a diamond in Cobblestone's rough streets. Philip's mother's sure there's a reason as to how such a sophisticated woman would decide to settle in their little town but she's never seen Sir Olberic so happy, and so hale and hearty. When they're finished Primrose winks at young Philip who blushes and rubs the back of his neck over and over again as he returns to his house with his mother. "I knew you were good with children I had no idea how good you were," she praises him as he leads her back to his home. "Do you want any of your own?"

"You're a vexing woman," he coughs into his hand and feels heat rise to his ears. Olberic lights a fire in his hearth once they're inside to warm up his house. Hopefully, Primrose will enjoy decorating it. He keeps his back to her as she changes shedding her dress for a night gown and he hangs up his armor finding a pair of comfortable breeches. Bare feet pad against the floor and she finally sees the plethora of scars along his body. Sword wounds, arrow wounds, and everything in between that have nicked his skin. Primrose traces her fingers atop his scars in the warm light of the fire. Primrose braids her hair and casts it over her shoulder in a quick motion. "I fear I've obtained more in our journey, am I very ugly my lady?"

She reaches up to him her pale hand cupping his cheek as she examines the scar on his brow. "Far from it, my knight," she smiles and he thinks he can hear her call him that for the rest of his life. She's gained one in her abdomen from being stabbed. "You look beautiful," she leans against him burying her cheek against his chest. Drawing him towards his bed she says, "It will be a snug fit but I think the two of us can sleep here tonight." It's their first time sharing a bed together in his home and his mouth feels dry all Olberic can do is nod. Primrose curls against him like a cat and he feels his arm numb at the weight of her head against him. 

Olberic closes his eyes and sleeps calmly with Primrose at his side. 

Both knight and dancer once housed a raging inferno stoked by the possibility of revenge yet they both now hold something intangible and it's something truly precious. 


End file.
